


【THG】短篇合集

by dreamywren



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, District 2 (Hunger Games), Multi, 小短篇, 随笔 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamywren/pseuds/dreamywren
Summary: 一些有感而发的随笔和小短篇......我就是来存个档x
Relationships: Cato/Clove (Hunger Games), Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Kudos: 2





	1. Lyme与Katniss谈Clato

第一人称，Katniss视角。Lyme是第三部里提到的二区反抗派指挥官，曾在多年前赢得饥饿游戏，属于上一代人。写她而不是Enobaria是因为我觉得Enobaria应该不会和Kat这样聊天……

后来我又见到了Lyme. 我们谈起革命，谈起饥饿游戏，谈起这一些年的许许多多。最后她说要走了，我起身送她。  
“你知道吗，那孩子是真心爱她。就像Peeta和你。” 她忽然开口，背影笔直地立在那里，冷得像霜。  
“什么？” 我一脸茫然。我不明白她在说什么。

“Cato做志愿者是因为Clove被选中了。你知道的，女士优先。” 哦，我差点忘了，她是二区人，也曾是饥饿游戏的胜者。她当然很可能成为Cato和Clove的指导老师。可是……  
“从他跃上台子的那一刻我就知道，这孩子从来就没打算活着回来。”她顿了顿，“只是，虽然他的确没有活下来，但我想结局也不是他料想的那样。”  
“不过你也不必自责。毕竟，如果那两个孩子赢了，他们是永远不可能带领这一场革命的，不是吗。”我刚想说谢谢，谢谢她的理解，谢谢她原谅我，没想到她的话还没有说完。“所以说，他们罪有应得，是吗。”  
接着她走了，一点没有再听我说什么的意思。

我慢慢蹲下去，抱住头。我仿佛又回到了第74届饥饿游戏的竞技场，远远看见Cato跪在Clove身边，手里拿着长矛，求她不要离开他。  
“Please.” 我听到他这样说，但语气和临死前对我说的那句完全不同。我以前从没好好想过这事，现在想起来一切竟然还是那么清晰。  
哦，我差点忘了，她不知道。大部分人都不知道。可我不愿也羞于告诉Lyme，我和Peeta在第74届饥饿游戏竞技场里的爱情全是演的。尽管我们现在的感情与那时已截然不同，可无论再怎么辩白，那时的我们，哦不对，是我，可的的确确是在演戏。

然而Cato和Clove没有在演戏，从头到尾都没有。现在想来真的很可笑，Peeta赛前对我说决不会让凯匹特改变他自己，我虽然不算十分赞同但心里确实也这么想过。可是到头来，我们还是配合了他们的规则，任由他们把我们变得矫揉造作，冷血又残酷。我杀Marvel时眼都没眨一下，Peeta也曾用那种冷酷的语气说希望Cato杀了Thresh这样我们就不用杀死他了。  
我不再是最初在林子里打猎的我，他也不再是那个给我面包的男孩。

但Cato与Clove不同。他们才是自始至终都没有被改变，坚持做自己的人。他们一生为荣耀而奔走，不惜为获胜血染数命，也从不为自己的目标感到羞耻抑或后悔。在竞技场，我使出浑身解数，全力扮演热恋中的少女只为获得一点赞助；他们却从未如此。讽刺的是，他们真正深爱彼此，却从未想过以此为噱头。人们看得到我假装深情地亲吻Peeta的前额，却看不到Cato跪在Clove的尸体旁，真正心碎而痛苦。  
我一直明白我们从来都不是人们想象中所谓凄美的star-crossed lovers，可直至今日我才知道的是，那年真的有一对star-crossed lovers. 只不过不是我们。

我想他们值得更好。  
2020.8.26


	2. Peeta

我忽然有了一些很令人心碎的想法。关于Peeta.

是Gale把Kat的家人救出来的。按理说他应该是可以把Peeta的家人也救出来的，毕竟两家都住在胜利者村，不过几步之遥。  
可是Peeta的家人一个都没有活下来。连Delly都活下来了，而Peeta一个胜利者的家人，却死得干干净净。  
你说Gale是没时间去救，我是不信的；但你说Gale是故意不救，我寻思也不大可能。  
可能性最大的就是，Gale去救Kat家人的时候，根本就没想起Peeta的家人，也没想着要救他们。

这么一想，Peeta一家真的太惨了。不仅惨，还一家子都对Kat满门忠烈。Peeta爸爸饥饿游戏前给Kat送甜饼还承诺不会让Prim挨饿；Peeta妈妈在游戏前夕对着自己即将赴死的儿子说十二区终于再次出了个赢家但不是他；Peeta对Kat，不用说了吧……  
他们的善意得到了什么？遗忘，死亡，陪衬，和非人的虐待。

天啊我真情实感为Peeta哭泣。这么想下来好像真的只有Delly是从头至尾真真切切在乎他了（就当粉笔画是真的吧）。他的家人对他感情淡漠；他的爱人起初对他的爱全是演戏；他豁出命自愿代替参加游戏的导师每一次都在只能救一个人的时候救了另一个人而不是他；反抗阵营的人们唾弃了他许久，认为他是叛徒；连在凯匹特，他也只是为了引诱嘲笑鸟出洞的筹码，而他自己对那些人也是一文不值。  
在书里，他被几乎所有人忽视，质疑；在书外，他也总是那个“女主角的陪衬”。

然而他是一个怎样的人呢？金发，壮实的中等身材，力气很大，魅力值max，烘培水平一流，调情水平一流，温和，善良，幽默，情商超高，会拼死保护他关心的人。  
所以你告诉我这样一个男孩子他为什么就要经历那么多。凭什么他就是全系列最惨的那个。请问他不比谁值得更好？

所以说我从来就觉得Haymitch那话说的不能再对了。纵然他确实每次都选择了Kat，但他好歹是这些个对不起Peeta的人里唯一一个很清楚自己有多对不起他并且非常愧疚的人。  
“你就算活一百次，也抵不上那男孩活一次。”他这样告诉Katniss，内心却隐隐作痛，因为他无比清楚自己乃至所有人都对那男孩做了些什么。  
2020.8.22.


	3. Johanna

还记得从前我对Johanna是没有什么感觉的，就认为她不过是Katniss的一位盟友而已，性格是广大青少年都喜欢的叛逆，很套路的人物。但现在，我却不再这么觉得。  
不知何时，喜欢上了她的那份刚毅不屈。  
不知何时，喜欢上了她铠甲背后的全副温柔。

你说她不关心人，那么，你来说说，第75届极限赛，最后的最后，不还是她救了Katniss？时间只够拆一个人的追踪器了，她完全可以拆她自己的。  
可她没有。  
她拆了Kat的。  
她就那么温柔地把生的希望留给了别人，自己却身陷那不见天日的地狱。  
最让我难过的是，没有一个人把她放在第一位。即便被抓，所有人最担心的也是Peeta而不是她。因为Peeta对Kat更重要，而Kat对反叛军最重要。  
所有人都关心她，但没有哪怕一个人最在意她。  
她在所有人心中，永远都是第二位，甚至没有位置的。  
她却甘愿为这么一群不怎么在乎她生死的人去受折磨，去死。  
正如她在极限赛中说的那样，“我爱的人都死了”。同样，爱她的人也都死了。其他人，每人都至少一个全心爱他/她的人，她没有。  
可能也就她Johanna和Snow总统以及Coin没人爱了吧。  
而她是他们三人中最悲惨的一个。因为那二人虽没人爱，但他们拥有至高无上的权力。

而她什么都没有。

我真的很佩服Johanna，在那种没人爱她，她也不爱任何人的情况下，还能忠于Kat这边。她该是怎样重视与Kat，与Finnick他们的友情啊。  
你看她，好像裹着厚厚的盔甲，什么样的利刃也穿不透；事实上，在那甲胄的缝隙里，丝丝都是血痕。  
她不是不会受伤。她不是没有感情。  
只是，有些人，伤得太重，因为疤痕的遮掩，反而看不到了；同样，有些情，埋得太深，也就看不出了。  
她不是不会关心人。只是，她对人们的帮助，她对人们的关怀甚至拯救，都是默默完成的。她不会像某些人一样，做一件好事便闹的全世界都知道。她是那种做了几百件好事可能大家一件不知道的人。  
可是，这却助长了人们的贪婪。大家把她的所作所为当作理所应当，甚至对此视而不见。  
他们把她的牺牲当做寻常，当做她的义务。她做了，什么也没有；她不做，反而要招致骂名。  
而她，竟然就那么温柔地原谅着这些贪得无厌的人们，一次又一次。  
又有谁明白这一点呢。

再次心疼Johanna。说实话，别人革命都有部分原因是为了自己心爱的人，可她不是。  
革命开始的时候，她已经一无所有。  
无论在哪个政权下，她都无法像其他人那样，与心爱的人厮守终生。  
她完全可以不管那些人的死活。  
可她管了。

而且，她选择了拯救他们。  
人人都说她性格冷硬残忍地仿佛没有心，可我知道。  
她有的。而且，是一颗金子般的心。  
正所谓，her heart is gold and her hands are cold.  
2017.6.27


	4. Clato

我靠，Six Feet Under是一首什么神仙歌啊……  
我不行了……我反复循环……  
尼玛的，句句都在写Clato啊！！！  
How can you die so carelessly那句我哭死。真的直接哭死。  
But you’re cold as a knife我……又见knife呜呜呜  
If our grave was watered by the rain……真的，THG三部原著四部电影看下来，我还是连Cato和Clove是否拥有他们自己的坟墓都不知道。  
Clove的尸体会被装在简陋的木棺里运回二区。Cato的碎片也会被装在同样简陋的木棺里运回二区。  
他们区会以他们为耻辱和训诫，因为他们没有赢。  
他们不会拥有盛大的葬礼。也许都没有人为他们的死去而伤心难过。人们有的只是愤怒，为他们的失败而愤怒。最多会有少数的惋惜和怜悯。  
但不会有心碎，不会有心痛。  
二区不缺获胜者，更不缺失败者。因此，无论怎样，他们都终将被遗忘、遗弃。  
而我只是希望他们至少可以拥有一方自己的坟墓。雨水冲刷墓碑，坟前会有玫瑰盛开。  
2020.3.18


End file.
